The invention, as characterized in the claims, solves the problem of providing a device of this type which makes it possible to test several coin characteristics accurately within narrow tolerances, which has a low, only short-time current consumption, occupies a small amount of space, can be designed so that it has a built-in correction of the influence of changes in the properties of its components on the test results, and requires little adjustment work during its manufacture and its operation.